Luggage articles conventionally include supports, such as wheels, attached to the article to allow the article to stand upright and be transported over a surface easily during use. The supports are attached at or near the bottom of the luggage article support structure. The supports on a luggage article are typically positioned at or near the perimeter of the bottom sidewall, near the corners.
Examples of disclosures of prior wheel assemblies positioned at various locations are: USD144652S1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,561; 5,230,408; 6,419,198; 3,923,318; 3,871,676; 3,964,762; 3,734,527; US2013/0032558; U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,570; OHIM001770777-0001; EP0106906; EP0900031; and WO97/31550.
An identified problem with the conventional support location scheme is that many luggage articles may be loaded in a manner where use of the luggage or the specific loading of the luggage make tipping over an increased probability. This instability may cause damage to the exterior of the luggage and to the contents of the luggage should tipping occur.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved luggage article main structure, that addresses the above-described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.